Le petit prince
by Ignie
Summary: Il était une fois un petit apprenti qui s'était perdu dans sa ville natale, et qui en plus, ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. C'est alors qu'il fit la rencontre d'une princesse, d'un dragon et d'un chevalier qui l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux. Pourquoi allait-il refuser, en plus, ils lui offraient une glace.


**Bien le bonjour! Me revoilà avec un (autre) OS sur ce petit cinnamon roll qu'est Ienzo. Bon, KH ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Square Enix, Nomura et Disney, blah blah. Voilà, Bonne lecture! 8D**

* * *

Ienzo arriva de nouveau sur la grande place avec Monsieur Picsou, le marchand de glace à l'eau de mer et tapa du pied sur le sol. Ca faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'il arrivait ici, et impossible de retrouver son chemin vers le château. Ca ne devait pas être compliqué pourtant, de retrouver la plus grande bâtisse du Jardin Radieux !

En plus, il ne pouvait pas demander à un adulte de le raccompagner, les apprentis au château ne savaient pas qu'il était parti se balader en ville. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé le garçon de 9 ans se promener tout seul dans la grande ville, et s'il demandait, il entendrait à coup sûr encore et toujours les mêmes reproches :

« Et si tu tombais malade ? »

« Et si tu te faisais mal ? Qui te ramènerait, si tu n'arrivais plus à marcher ? »

Même si Even et Aeleus n'étaient pas aux alentours pour le houspiller, Ienzo se boucha ses oreilles avec ses petites mains et ferma les yeux très fort, en espérant que leur voix sortiraient de sa tête, qu'il puisse réfléchir normalement !

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc en face du stand de glaces et regarda en direction du château. Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant, il allait devoir demander son chemin, et les apprentis savaient probablement qu'il était parti sans permission, il allait se faire disputer, et peut-être, se faire punir, qui sait ?

Ienzo frissonna. C'était ridicule, on n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, mais les punitions de Maitre Ansem étaient à ses yeux, bien pire qu'une claque ou une fessée.

Une fois, il avait renversé une solution de produits chimique d'Even sur lui, et il avait eu plein d'irritations. Even lui avait interdit de s'en approcher, mais Ienzo avait été trop curieux et voulait juste regarder de plus près… Maitre Ansem lui avait interdit d'aller à la bibliothèque et de manger des glaces à l'eau de mer pendant une semaine, ce qui équivalait, pour Ienzo, à lui enlever les seules activités qui l'intéressait vraiment. Cette semaine-là c'était résumé à attendre dans sa chambre, à jouer avec ses peluches, activité dont il se lassa dès le premier jour, à relire les livres qu'il avait dans sa chambre et qu'il connaissait par cœur, et à bouder.

Habituellement, ce genre de caprices amadouait Aeleus, qui allait lui chercher des livres ou des glaces en secret, mais cette fois, même le garde était en colère contre Ienzo, et le petit n'avait rien eu.

Alors cette fois, qu'est-ce qu'il allait avoir. Un mois à ne rien faire, à part rester planté dans sa chambre et à entendre inlassablement les mêmes reproches d'Even sur son imprudence et sa désobéissance ? Aeleus qui, lorsqu'il lui demandera quelque chose, l'ignorera royalement, et Maitre Ansem, qui même s'il lui dira d'un air doux que sa punition n'est pas terminé, ne lui permettra aucun écarts ? Il fallait au moins qu'il se prépare avant de rentrer au château, qu'il ne pleure pas. C'était ridicule, un apprenti du roi qui pleure.

La perspective de ne plus avoir aucun livres à lire pendant un mois et que les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus lui en veulent fit monter les larmes aux yeux du petit garçon. Il fit une moue en espérant que les larmes partiraient en voyant qu'il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, mais elles n'obéirent pas et coulèrent sur ses petites joues roses.

Il aurait bien mangé une glace avant de rentrer, pour se donner des forces. « La glace du condamné » pensa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas un seul munnies sur lui.

Agacé par ces larmes dissidentes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler sur ses pommettes, Ienzo poussa un petit grognement, ferma les yeux et passa les manches de sa blouse le long de ses yeux pour les essuyer.

Une fois les larmes absorbées, Ienzo resta dans cette position. Il avait envie de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Aeleus ou Even le retrouve et le traine au château. Alors qu'il renifla, ses narines capturèrent une odeur qui lui était familière, une odeur florale, comme dans le jardin intérieur du château. Il releva les yeux et croisa les iris rieurs d'une petite fille qui immédiatement l'assailli de questions :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es triste ? Il ne faut pas être triste, ce n'est pas bien. Qu'est ce qui te rend triste ? Tu es perdu ? Tu veux aller où ? Je connais plein d'endroits, si tu veux, je peux te guider ! »

Complétement abasourdi par le débit de paroles de la fillette, et par la quantité astronomique de questions qu'elle venait de lui poser, il ne plus balbutier qu'une masse incohérente d'onomatopées, avant que son nez ne rencontre un bouquet coloré.

« Tient ! Pour toi ! » Ria la petite fille.

« M-Moi ? » hoqueta Ienzo.

« Oui ! Les fleurs, ça remonte le moral, quand on est triste, et toi, tu as l'air triste, alors je te donne ce bouquet de fleurs. Je te voyais, tu semblais triste, et personne n'a le droit d'être triste, alors je t'ai cueilli des fleurs, tu les aimes ? Elles sont de la même couleur que toi ! »

Ienzo baissa les yeux et dû constaté que la fille avait raison. Chaque élément composant le bouquet de fleurs était soit bleu, soit mauve. Les joues d'Ienzo prirent une teinte rose alors qu'il réalisa que la petite fille avait dû l'observer tout ce temps, pendant qu'il se morfondait sur son sort. Il réussit à balbutier un « Merci » et prit le bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.  
« Moi, c'est Kairi ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »  
L'apprenti releva la tête et scruta ladite « Kairi » du regard :

« Ienzo… »

« Woh ! C'est joli comme nom, Ienzo ! Et pourquoi tu portes une blouse comme les savants fous des films ? Tu fais des expériences ? »

Avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre, deux jeunes adolescents arrivèrent. Les deux semblaient être des opposés, l'un d'eux ayant des cheveux toux et des yeux couleurs acides, arborant un air rieur constant, et l'autre étant beaucoup plus calme et dont les cheveux avait vêtu une teinte bleue.

« Kairi. » Dit ce dernier, « Je crois que tu lui fais peur, il n'a pas l'air habitué à croiser quelqu'un d'aussi bavard. »

« Mais ! » Protesta la petite fille, « Je veux être son amie, il faut bien que je le connaisse, non ? »

Le rouquin souleva la fillette et la mise sur ses épaules, avant de considérer Ienzo. Il prit un air songeur, puis son visage s'illumina :

« Hey, mais je t'ai déjà vu, toi ! Tu vis au château, non ? »

Ienzo hocha rapidement la tête, comme si cette réponse rapide allait le débarrasser du trio qui s'était formé autour de lui. Mais à la place, l'autre adolescent prit la parole :

« Oui, tu viens souvent ici, mais avec des personnes différentes, parfois même avec le roi. »

La petite Kairi s'exclama alors :

« Oh ! Tu vis avec le roi ?! Tu es un prince, donc ? »

Ienzo rougit de plus belle :

« N-Non… je ne suis pas un prince. Je suis un apprenti de Maitre Ansem. Je… s'il m'a adopté, c'est juste pour que je puisse vivre au château et que je n'aille pas à l'orphelinat. »

« En tout cas, moi, c'est Lea. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Et le rabat-joie, là, c'est Isa. Et tu connais déjà Kairi. »

« Je ne suis pas un rabat-joie. » Protesta Isa en faisant la moue :

« Si, tu es un rat-bas joie. » Dit Kairi en riant.  
Isa se mit à râler et Ienzo se surpris à esquisser un sourire. Ils étaient marrants. Lea ignora royalement son ami et regarda le garçon :

« Au fait, tu es tout seul ? D'habitude, tu es toujours accompagné. Tu es perdu ? »  
Ienzo se sentit gêné et regarda ailleurs avant de répondre :

« En fait… je n'avais pas le droit de sortir… mais je l'ai fait quand même et je me suis un peu perdu… »

« Oh, ce n'est que ça. » Dit Lea en secouant la main, « Pas une catastrophe. J'ai déjà fait pire. »

« Mais pas lui. » Ajouta Isa.

« Je n'ai vraiment envie de rentrer… » Marmonna Ienzo.

La petite Kairi se mit à secouer ses jambes :

« Oh ! Je sais, si tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, Ienzo, est ce que tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Le garçon releva les yeux et interrogea la fillette du regard :

« Jouer… ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Kairi, « On allait jouer aux chevaliers et à la princesse ! Lea faisait le méchant dragon, qui a enlevé la princesse, moi, et Isa faisait le chevalier qui allait me sauver ! »

« Mais… Vous êtes déjà assez… je n'ai pas de rôle. »

Kairi ne l'écouta pas :

« Ienzo pourrait être mon… » Elle s'accorda un instant de réflexion et ses yeux brillèrent : « Mon prince ! »  
Ienzo se sentit devenir rouge comme une tomate :

« Un quoi ?! »

« Mon prince ! Mon prince a voulu venir me sauver en utilisant de la magie, mais le méchant dragon l'a capturé aussi ! C'est génial, non ? Alors, tu veux jouer, Ienzo ? Dit oui, dit oui ! »

Ienzo sembla hésiter un instant, mais Kairi descendit des épaules de Lea et tira Ienzo par la main :

« Il faut aller chercher des déguisements chez ma mamie ! Et Lea, tu iras nous acheter des glaces hein ? »

Lea ricana et hocha la tête, avant d'aller vers le stand avec Isa, pendant que Kairi traina le petit garçon un peu plus loin. Ienzo sourit. Il n'allait pas se faire disputer tout de suite, et en plus, il aurait une glace, pourquoi pas, finalement.

 **~(…)~**

« Quel petit garnement ! » S'exclama Even, pour la troisième fois depuis que lui et Aeleus étaient partis à la recherche d'Ienzo, « Je vais lui apprendre à désobéir, moi ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Even. » Répondit Aeleus, en tentant de calmer le jeu. « Il avait peut-être juste envie de sortir un peu. »

« Il aurait dû nous prévenir ! Il va m'entendre, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Aeleus soupira, quand Even était énervé comme ça, il faisait peur au tout petit, et il se refermait sur lui-même. Il allait avoir peur de la sanction qu'il allait recevoir, bien sûr, et il ferait la tête pendant longtemps.

Il savait aussi que le garçon essayerait de lui demander une glace ou un livre, parce qu'il s'ennuyait trop, et Aeleus devrait refuser à contrecœur, ce qui ferait bouder le gamin encore plus.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande place, là où le marchand de glaces à l'eau de mer était toujours posté, après tout, Ienzo passerait bien par là un jour.

« Even. » Dit alors Aeleus, « Il est là. »

« Ah ! Enfin, allons le chercher et ramenons le au… »  
Even interrompit sa phrase et regarda dans la direction d'Aeleus.  
Etrangement, Ienzo n'était pas seul, mais avec deux adolescents et une fillette. Il était assis avec la jeune fille sur un banc, et arborait une petite couronne en plastique sur la tête, pendant que les deux adolescents se battaient, l'un avec une épée de bois, l'autre avec deux frisbees. Dans ses petites mains, il tenait un bouquet de fleurs bleues et mauves et regardait le combat avec attention. La toute petite fille à ses côtés portait une petite robe et applaudissait tout en parlant avec énergie à Ienzo.

« Moi, je pense que lorsque l'on est triste, il faut toujours offrir des fleurs ! Les fleurs, ça sent très bon et en plus, elles sont jolies, tu ne penses pas, Ienzo ? »

« Oui… je crois… » Répondit le garçon non sans timidité.

Alors que le combat entre les deux adolescents faisait rage, la voix d'Even s'éleva dans les airs :

« Ienzo ! Tu es là, mon garçon. »

Immédiatement, Lea et Isa se stoppèrent et leurs regards ainsi que celui de la petite Kairi convergèrent vers le scientifique. Ienzo, quant à lui, se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers Even. Avant que le scientifique n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Aeleus s'avança et prit la parole, évitant probablement de justesse un incident diplomatique avec le petit garçon.

« Il est assez tard, Ienzo, et c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Tu ne voudrais pas rater le repas ? »

Comme Ienzo parut soulagé qu'Aeleus ne le gronde pas devant tout le monde. Même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas en être de même quand ils seraient tous les trois seuls. Le petit garçon hocha doucement la tête et se leva de son banc, bouquet en main. Il se retourna et remercia Kairi ainsi que les adolescents d'un hochement de tête, puis alla vers Aeleus et Even. Alors que le garde le prenait dans ses bras, il leva les yeux vers le trio, Lea et Isa frissonnèrent alors que le rouquin commença à parler précipitamment :

« Je vous jure qu'Ienzo voulait jouer, on l'a pas forcé, M'Sieur ! Aoh ! Isa, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! »

« La ferme, Idiot. » râla le garçon aux cheveux bleus.  
Aeleus poussa un soupir, et ce fut Even qui prit la parole :

« Merci de vous être occupé de lui en notre absence. Maintenant, rentrons. » Et il tourna les talons vers le château.

Aeleus, ainsi qu'Ienzo restèrent un instant abasourdi, Even, remercier quelqu'un ? Deux enfants en plus, lui qui détestait ça ?

Une fois la surprise passée, Aeleus reprit contenance et dit à Ienzo :

« Bon, il est temps de rentrer. »

Le petit apprenti hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main au trio. Les deux adolescents lui rendirent la pareille et la petite Kairi sauta joyeusement du banc et cria, alors que le garde et Ienzo commençaient à partir :

« A la prochaine fois, Ienzo ! »

Ienzo hocha doucement la tête et se laissa transporter par le garde, qui rejoignit rapidement Even. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'Aeleus ralentisse le pas, parce qu'il savait, il savait que lorsque les enfants ne seraient plus à portée de voix, il allait se faire gronder. Lorsque la tignasse rousse de Lea ne fut plus dans le champ de vision d'Ienzo, il prit la parole avant même qu'Even n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, bien que pour Ienzo, « prendre la parole » signifiait balbutier un « 'Solé », le visage enfoui dans l'épaule d'Aeleus.

« Pardon ? » Commença Even, « je n'ai pas entendu, mon garçon. »

« Even, je t'en prie. » protesta calmement Aeleus, mais Ienzo releva la tête et trouva le courage d'affronter le scientifique du regard.

Il avait les joues rouges, mais il ne pleurait pas, il avait dû retenir toutes ses larmes et regardait Even en fronçant ses petits sourcils :

« Je suis désolé, Even. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir du château seul. »  
Le vieil homme commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire la morale, mais Ienzo continua de parler, au grand étonnement d'Aeleus :

« Mais vous étiez tous occupé, et je voulais tellement sortir. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu, parce que vous aviez autre chose à faire. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais y aller, pour ne pas vous dérangez… c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû éviter Aeleus, Dilan et Braig, mais je savais qu'ils allaient me renvoyer dans ma chambre, et je m'ennuyais à mourir ! Mes leçons étaient terminées, et je voulais marcher ! Alors, je suis sorti. Mais je me suis un peu perdu, et j'avais peur que vous me disputiez, et je voulais encore moins rentrer. Et puis, y a Kairi, Lea et Isa qui sont venu, et ils m'ont offert une glace et m'ont proposé de jouer avec eux. Ils ne se sont pas moquer de moi, et ils sont très gentils, alors j'étais très content de jouer. Je les aime bien. Mais s'il te plait, Even, ne me gronde pas. »

Tout ça avait été prononcé d'une traite, et le débit de parole fut très vite remplacé par le petit garçon qui haletait. Comment pouvait-il autant parler parfois ? La dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une pointe de supplication dans la voix. Le garçon pinça les lèvres et retint difficilement un sanglot, ne décrochant pas son regard de celui d'Even.

Ce « combat » de regard dura un petit moment, durant lequel Aeleus n'osa s'interposer, puis Even lâcha un juron intérieur et soupira. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il autant ressembler à sa mère parfois ?

« Bien, Bien, je dirais à Maitre Ansem que je t'avais autorisé à sortir ! Mais ne t'avise jamais de recommencer, si tu désires sortir, demande la permission ! » Et il partit d'un air furibond vers le château.

Ienzo le regarda un moment, puis son regard azur se tourna vers Aeleus.

« Il ne m'en veut pas. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une affirmation qui fit rire Aeleus. Ce garçon était vraiment brillant.

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime trop pour ça. Et si nous rentrions, nous aussi ? »  
Ienzo hocha la tête et reprit sa position, blottit contre l'épaule d'Aeleus. Alors que le garde marchait en direction que l'immense bâtisse devant eux, Ienzo se mit à parler, la voix étouffée par l'épaule du garde :

« Je les aime bien. Kairi, Lea et Isa. J'aimerais bien que ça soit mes amis. »

Aeleus sourit et caressa la chevelure mauve du petit garçon :

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le deviendront, Ienzo. »


End file.
